


Reason

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Middle School, imayoshi being the rough bastard he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouichi's intentions are beyond anything Makoto could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> 4/4 is ImaHana day.
> 
> God I have to practice kiss-writing.
> 
> [Bonus: Reposted from Tumblr.]

-Excuse me, is Imayoshi-san here at the moment?

The crow-haired boy with piercing hazel-green eyes was angry at his senpai again. They didn’t get along at all, however Shouichi was curious about him and had never fell in one of his traps, which made him angry. Everything Makoto wanted was to injury that douchebag and become the captain of their basketball club, so he could perform some of his weird, sadistic goals.

And he sometimes forgot that Shouichi was smarter than him.

-I am, I am!

The older man opened the door, surprised at the fact that his kouhai had decided to visit him. The classroom was almost empty, the only person being him rearranging some sheets which contained data about the school’s clubs. Closing his eyes, Makoto entered, and sat on one of the desks.

-What did you want, Hanamiya? - With his usual cold, creepy smile, Shouichi got closer to him, wondering which kind of problem the boy would have. - It’s unusual for people to come here at these hours.

-It’s unusual for people to stay here at these hours. - he replied, as the older boy packed the sheets. Shouichi laughed at him, sitting besides him, and looked at his clock. 16:44. Yes it was weird to see someone around school at those hours, but god he was the student council president. And being both the president and the basketball club’s captain was really a burden for him.

-I do have some business, kid. What are you doing here, after all?

-Guess I just wanted to check out. You know, asking our captain if we’re going to confront some kind of weird team. - Shouichi picked up some paper sheets, which belonged to the basketball club, and began reading.

-Um… We’re confronting a team with one of the strongest centers known. Were you- He immediately knew what Makoto truly wanted. Makoto wasn’t the one to ask about strong teams, since due to his high intelligence, he probably knew already about those. Instead, he would ask the older boy if he could became the captain. And if he denied it, he would pull off one of his dirty tricks. Shouichi knew way too much about Makoto, to the point it could be called obsession. - Not until next year.

 _Fucking hell he knew._  Shouichi did care for his kouhai, but cared for Makoto the most, as knowing about him being one of the so-called Uncrowned Kings made him even more curious. Makoto was the responsible of Shouichi becoming captain, as he had wiped away the rest of captains and coaches using dirty tricks. And god, if it wasn’t for Shouichi, he would be ruling all over the basketball team right now.

-You sure are good at reading minds. - Shouichi left the sheets on the desk again, his eyes half-opened and gazing at the younger boy.

-You think? - Shouichi let out a good, bright laugh, much to the annoyance of Makoto, which didn’t understand his personality at all.

-Imayoshi-san, they’ve been saying that you’re something close to the devil.

With the devilish smile of him, Shouichi stroke Makoto’s mid-long hair, almost lovingly. Shouichi’s personality and acts were annoying him way too much, to the point he would end up telling his senpai to fuck off.

-Well, you ain’t someone to speak of the devil. - Makoto then stood up, and proceed to leave that classroom, which seemed to be a bad omen. However, Shouichi had another plans on his mind, and grabbed the boy by his arm, getting their bodies closer, in a blink of an eye. -The fuck-

-Shhh. - Shouichi took then off his glasses, not knowing exactly why. It was probably because he was being guided by not his mind but his heart at the moment. This was making Makoto really nervous, as nobody had done this with him before. Not that he could remember at all. - You’re a really interesting person, aren’t you.

Makoto’s eyes dilated, as Shouichi pushed him against the wall. He thought it was an impulse at first, and that Shouichi would end up regretting it, but for a brief moment he saw the older boy’s eyes, which had turned darker, like he was going to hurt someone. He kept that devilish smile of hims, which made him look like he had bad intentions. 

Their noses bumped for a moment, as Shouichi got his face closer to Makoto’s neck. At that moment Makoto decided not to do anything, not because he wanted Shouichi to take him, but because he didn’t knew how to react. Yes he was an incredibly intelligent person, but that situation had caught him by surprise, and he felt like everything he’d try to do would be useless. 

Shouichi’s hand firmly grabbed Makoto’s, still pressing him against the wall, and he could feel the younger boy’s heartbeats, which surprised him. His heart pounded somewhat fast, something that surprised Shouichi, but he already thought Makoto would get nervous. Makoto clunched his teeth, wanting to ask Shouichi what the fuck he was trying to do. However he decided to let the man continue.

The older man’s teeth then bited down Makoto’s neck, almost roughly. He didn’t pretend to make his dear kouhai bleed, however he would leave a good mark after all. Makoto strongly closed his eyes, his heart pounding little faster than before, feeling Shouichi’s teeth against his bare skin, letting out a silent, yet strong groan. It felt weird, like Shouichi wanted to control him on some way. He of course wouldn’t let him, but deep inside he enjoyed that bite. Shouichi then retired his mouth, leaving a warm, yet rough kiss on the boy’s cheek.

Makoto breathed heavily, still shocked at his senpai’s actions, as their bodies unlocked and Shouichi pulled apart his hand. Shouichi then gazed at him with cold, hungry eyes, as he gently caressed the bite he’d left on Makoto’s neck. Not to mention that Makoto’s body was slighly trembling at the moment.

As the sunshine reflected on their eyes, Shouichi moved his hand through Makoto’s whole body, afterwards grabbing his hand again. Makoto frowned, still confused about what happened, not knowing how to feel but he was annoyed deep inside. 

-Hanamiya, - Shouichi said, using a colder tone than usual, like he was trying to seduce his kouhai. - you are truly an interesting person.

-Excuse me?

-That’s why I want you to be mine.


End file.
